


一点新一点旧

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, J2, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，当Sandy决定为她和Chris的婚礼录制开场祝福视频的时候，她找到了Jensen。<br/>Warning：配对形式为F/M、M/M，这是个BG同人，但是也是J2同人……主要叙述对象，是一对异性恋</p>
            </blockquote>





	一点新一点旧

在结婚之前Sandy确实想过Chris会用什么方式向她求婚，每个女人都会想这个。她年轻的时候很不幸看 _错_ 了言情小说，有那么一阵子竟然会以为最完美的求婚是和男友在沙发上看电影看到依偎着睡着，睡前男友轻声说“嫁给我”，而她在半梦半醒间同意，第二天到注册处登记，甚至连戒指的程序都没有。

这个念头随着她年岁渐长而变得越来越恶心，她及时醒悟过来：她就是那种极度需要曾被她唾为烂俗的仪式的人，她需要她的爱人单膝跪在地上，说一大堆肉麻话，然后恳求她带上戒指。

Chris必须这么求婚，假如他胆敢用那种错误的所谓女权言情小说的方式跟她求婚，Sandy发誓她会马上把这个总喜欢编一点民谣唱唱的男人扫地出门，烧光他的教案，然后砸了他的吉他。

当然，这很有可能跟她超过30岁的时候才遇见对的人有关系，而Christian Kane绝对是世界上最好的男人，她理应得到郑重的承诺。她可没觉得这是中年危机，绝对没有。

“你有，亲爱的。”Mackenzie看着她的眼神就好像是她是世界上最不知足的人。

“天哪！Mac！我们能不能不要再说这个了！我要结婚了，你明白吗？不管我之前的32年过的怎么样，我就要结婚了！不管他怎么求婚，他就是——求婚了，而我要结婚？哦Mac，上帝啊，我觉得我的过呼吸快发作了。”

“你没有过呼吸……亲爱的，告诉我他是怎么求婚的？”Mac的安抚和转移注意力的语气不能更怜悯了。

“他给我写了一首歌，老天啊，作为一个民俗学教授来说他真的是挺有音乐天赋，他夸我多么美之类的。唱完那首歌，他跪下来拿出了戒指。”

“很棒！我得夸夸Christian，他是我们系最风度翩翩的教授！那些歌和他的嗓子真的不错，所以他会这么求婚也是意料之中不是吗？又规矩又甜蜜。你不应该很满足吗？”

Sandy脸上露出了那种梦幻般的表情：“对，我很高兴。”

“好吧，那咱们有什么问题？”

“我需要一份来自亲朋好友的视频，我找了个棒极了的婚礼策划师，她说我们得有这么一个东西放在我们结婚仪式上，想想，来自Chris的学生和我的同事，还有我们共同的朋友，一起祝福我们的未来，这很棒！”

“当然没问题，我会录给你，”Mac露出了一个巨大的笑容，然后她灵光一现地说：“嘿，你能在这里多呆半小时吗？我本来准备在四点半的时候和Jensen视频聊天，假如你能呆到四点半，你能得到一份来自加拿大的祝福！”

Sandy有很长一段时间没见过Jensen，当Jensen三年前到加拿大工作之前，她和Chris都被邀请参加Jensen的送别聚会，那也是Sandy和Chris开始谈起恋爱的契机。Jensen和Chris认识的时间几乎和Sandy一样久，当他和Sandy在德克萨斯州立大学念书的时候，Chris是他们选修课导师的助教。

和Chris正式在一起之后Sandy总是异常疑惑为什么一开始他们没能立刻相爱，她知道他们相爱的时候大家的生活都不是那么完美，有时候她会觉得Chris不过是因为事业上的挫折而在她身上寻找慰藉，一开始他俩不太习惯身份的转变，Chris总有种畏首畏尾的态度，像是怕被人抓到他和曾经的学生约会，可是这根本没有任何问题，感谢现代社会，文明的进步让人们真的不会苛责一对在离开校园这么久之后才开始恋爱的成年情侣，当他们习惯彼此之后，三年的相处告诉Sandy，世界上不可能有比Chris更适合她的人了，她得感谢Jensen，他给他们创造了幸福生活。

“当然！Jensen有可能来参加我的婚礼吗？我是说，我们的婚礼是夏天，我不知道Jensen那时候会不会很忙，但是我想我得感谢他无意中帮我和Chris牵的红线！”

“你可以自己问他，我想他会很高兴的。”

Sandy感激得笑笑，等四点半的时候Mac打开视频，她坐在一边，心中突然有点紧张。她的老同学不知道这件事，任何一个人都不知道她在和Chris恋爱，她想这些同学可能都不太记得Chris，毕竟他只是选修课的助教，但是Jensen一定会记得，他和Chris一样热爱吉他弹唱，但是假如他并不像是Chris一样能接受这个恋爱关系呢？她突然不确定告诉Jensen会不会是个好主意。

和她担忧的不同，Jensen只是在视频那边笑了笑，看起来异常快活地说：“哦，我没想到他会这么快和你求婚，因为他当时真的非常非常紧张，我猜他可能还要把那首歌修改几次。”

Sandy一定是没控制好自己脸上震惊的表情，因为Jensen隔着摄像头看着她，安静而欣喜地笑了。

Jensen Ackles这个口风紧到可怕的男人！

他看起来永远这么平静，即使Sandy见过Jensen和人疯着玩闹的情景，她心中总是留有Jensen异常沉着而镇定的印象，觉得他有点超凡脱俗。那些疯起来闹的场景也少得可怜，基本上只有在他们的学弟——那个高得像巨人的小伙子在场，或者Jensen真的很开心的时候，他才会变得稍微活跃一点。

Sandy记得他们的高个子学弟，长着漂亮得要命的酒窝和修长的手指，笑起来可爱极了，还有个怪怪的姓氏。Sandy确信他有段时间一定是想要追求自己，因为他看她的眼神里有股热力。她不知道后来发生了什么事，可能跟她不喜欢比自己小的男生约会而忽略了他几次有关，总之他没再用那种眼神看她了，但是依然时不时出现在她的朋友圈周围，而每次都和Jensen黏在一起，他们真的非常要好。

“是、是啊，你知道他要求婚的事儿？”Sandy结结巴巴地说，试图让自己看起来不要太傻。

“对，他想要我帮他听听那首歌，虽然他没说是为了什么，但是Sandy，你的男朋友太好看穿了。”

“好吧，这个笨蛋。他大概是在前天和我求了婚，我吓坏了差不多——12个小时，然后我们决定把婚礼安排在七月。Jensen，你会回德克萨斯吗？”

“我不知道，还有半年时间，我六月初的时候告诉你我们的决定好吗？”

Sandy敏锐地觉察到了Jensen口中的“我们”，她眨了眨眼，给了他一个“我懂的”的眼神，Jensen有点羞涩的笑了一下，说：“你需要我录一个祝福视频？等周末行吗？我会找个光线好点儿的地方，弄一个清晰点儿的。”

“当然，这个不用太着急，你愿意录实在是太好了！不得不说这可能是我的朋友里最远的一个祝福。”

“Steve在南非，如果你想要的话我帮你联系他。”

Sandy大笑起来：“天哪！当然要！我还没来得及找他呢，你还能找到什么人？假如你能帮我分担一部分的联络，那就太棒了。”

“哦，Jared在我这里，我们能一起录。”

Sandy一开始没有想到那是谁，直到Jensen把椅子朝后面转过去，喊了一声，而不久之后一个男人小声询问着走了过来。他高得镜头都照不全上半身，男人随随便便地拍了Jensen一下，看上去是在Jensen面前半跪了下来，扭头矮身朝着镜头微笑着。

哦，Sandy认得那个酒窝和闪亮的笑容，这是他们的学弟，有一个欧洲姓氏的家伙。

“你好Jared，好久不见，我不知道你也在那儿。”Sandy笑着打量他，Jared的头发比他们刚认识的时候长了不少，他看起来又瘦又健壮，依然那么可爱而英俊，他的一只手放在书桌上，一只手在桌子下面照不到的地方，他靠着Jensen，开心地说：“我刚过来一年，我们的科研项目正好在加拿大有驻地，这边的鱼不错。”

Sandy看着Jensen和Jared，心里闪过一种说不出来的疑惑，但是个一闪而过的感觉那没有困扰到她，因为她喜欢看这两个英俊的男人一起出现的画面，那种视觉享受让她完全不介意一点点让她存疑的地方。

“所以你们要一起给我的婚礼录制祝福视频了。”

“对！太荣幸了，我可以把你们在2003年发生的某些糗事在视频上分享出来吗？”Jared睁大他纯洁的眼睛，而Jensen就在此刻因为这个根本不怎么好笑的事情往后笑得仰倒下去。那是他们在假期发生一件小事，Sandy都不太记得，但是她被他们逗笑了，Jensen总是这样，Jared无论说什么都能逗笑他，然后他的快乐会感染到别人，反之也一样。她佯作嗔怒地让他们不要胡闹，而Jensen一直在笑着，盯着Jared，Jared时不时把手放在Jensen身上，让他的朋友别笑得这么夸张。最后他们约定了发送视频的最晚时间，Sandy把这两个人留给了Mac，她愉快地回家了。

 

在4月份的时候，Sandy婚礼的具体流程已经成型了。实话说，她完全知道Chris已经快被Sandy和婚礼策划师弄疯了，而Sandy也离疯不远了。她在5月开始的时候给自己约法三章，强迫自己不要插手接下来的婚礼策划，不然这件事就会以一切可能的形式拖沓下去。

在5月中旬，最好的消息是他们的祝福录影已经收集地差不多了，Sandy花了好几个晚上和Chris一起看它们，那些录影大多数是拖家带口的，结了婚的和亲人孩子一起，一些没有结婚的人也抱着他们的宠物，大家似乎约定好了不要让自己形单影只地出现在这个以结婚为主题的画面上，所以Jared和Jensen的组合看起来就有些独特。

“等等，他们是穿了样式差不多的衣服吗？”Sandy暂停了画面，视频里Jared和Jensen坐在一个院子里，可能是由于桌子和椅子太靠近的缘故，他们不得不挤在一起，那大大削弱了他们的盛装效果，毕竟两个好看的男人把脸凑到摄影机面前，还会去看他们衣服的人比较少。Sandy当然得看，这是她作为职业服装设计师的天命所在。

Jared和Jensen都穿着深蓝色的西装，Jensen胸前的口袋里放着一块手帕，而Jared的领带和Jensen的手帕是一样的颜色，如果不是因为这是两套西装，Sandy一定会以为他们穿着情侣装。

Chris的手指在她肩膀上随意点了几下，说：“我想是的。亲爱的，让视频接着放，让我们接着看看我最好的吉他兄弟和他的同伴（mate）说了什么。”

实际上他们并没有提到2003年那次尴尬并让人耻笑了十几年的小插曲，他们有礼貌而热情地祝福了老朋友，Jensen看起来和十年前的那个大学生一样容光焕发，他有种认为自己并不完美，因而愈发完美的帅气，Sandy从纯欣赏的角度，依然觉得他的样子好看得具有强大的杀伤力，而Jared在Jensen身边，无论是容颜还是气度都丝毫不逊色，Sandy现在就可以说这段录像会是他们婚礼上除了自己和Chris之外引来最多喝彩和瞩目的一段，因为他们看起来是那么得——那么的——

她发现Jared的手越过Jensen的肩膀，揽住了他，而Jensen的表情一点都没有变，他们对着镜头笑着，这个和谐美好而温馨的画面就是这段视频逐渐淡出前的最后一个镜头，他们之间的互相吸引的氛围让Sandy觉得这个画面会以一个吻告终。

“Chris，我在想一件事，”Sandy呆呆地说：“你说的同伴（mate），有可能是我想的那个意思吗？”

Chris扭头认真打量着他的女友，谨慎地说：“我只是没有说得太明显，但是我想你明白我的意思。毕竟这也是个需要认真对待的大事，唔，假如我没有要跟你结婚，我不会和你一起给我们的朋友录婚礼祝福视频。”

Sandy彻底震惊了，她把这个视频从头开始播放，她蜜色眼角上每次兴奋的时候就会出现的笑纹一点点显现出来，所以Chris 大概知道他的女友是真的很开心。

“老天啊我居然一直不知道他们是一对！”她高呼起来。

Chris看看天，在心中叹一口气说：“没错，我猜他们在一起很久了，只是一年前Jared调到加拿大之后我们才知道。”

“你居然没有告诉我！”

“Geez，这有什么好说的，只是两个普通的家伙谈了恋爱，我想没必要特意通知你这件事。你对这个接受不良吗？我发誓Jensen是我的好哥们而你不应该这么——”

Sandy用一个吻封住了她男友的嘴巴，当她分开他俩，Chris完全明白地闭嘴了。她说：“好吧，只是我不敢相信你会让我错过这么可爱的事儿，他们看起来可真好。”她笑着把注意力集中在视频上，Jared的每一个小动作和Jensen的每一个眼神都让她胃里涌起一种暖融融的情绪，他们的互动里的小动作很亲昵，只要看一眼，所有人都会知道他们绝对在相爱。

“为什么我们没有从十年前开始相爱？”Sandy关上了屏幕，把头枕在Chris肩膀上，感慨地说。

“那时我们可不会谈恋爱，宝贝，那时候我还算是你的老师呢。爱情和婚姻都是在对的时候遇到对的人，天时地利人和缺一不可。”

Sandy坐直了，严肃地看着她微笑的未婚夫，良久，她凑过去把嘴唇纯洁地印在他的面颊上：“你说的对，现在让我们再看一遍婚礼流程。”

她转身去拿流程书，Chris半心半意地在沙发上大声抱怨着。她微微笑了起来，心中觉得Chris现在正发出的那种痛苦的呻吟声，是世界上至为美妙的声音。

-End-


End file.
